1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to compositions based on organosilicon compounds which are storage stable in the absence of water and crosslink on exposure to water at room temperature to give elastomers and which contain oxaldianilides and silicon compounds containing basic nitrogen, processes for the preparation thereof and moldings produced therefrom.
2. Background Art
One-component sealing compounds storable in the absence of water and which vulcanize on admission of water at room temperature to give elastomers are known. These products are used in large amounts, for example in the construction industry. The basis of these mixtures are polymers which are terminated by silyl groups which carry reactive substituents such as OH groups, or hydrolyzable groups such as alkoxy groups.
Particularly for transparent materials, it is difficult to prepare colorless products simultaneously exhibiting good adhesion to substrates such as plastics or metals. Thus, U.S. Pat. No. B2 7,211,616 and US A1 2003/0153671 describe benzotriazoles as UV absorbers and aminosilanes as an additive. However, such materials easily become discolored and are yellow even after preparation. EP A1 1873208 mentions benzophenols, benzotriazoles, salicylates, substituted tolyl compounds and metal chelates as UV absorbers; preferably, no aminosilanes are added. Such materials have the disadvantage that only insufficient adhesion to plastics and metals is achieved. If an aminosilane is added, discoloration occurs during the storage of the materials.
Oxaldianilides as such have long been known and are used as UV stabilizers in aqueous polyurethane dispersions, aqueous polycarbamide, vinyl polymers such as polyacrylonitrile, polystyrene, polyvinyl acetate, polyvinyl chloride or polyvinyl methacrylate.